Language
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Jim is trying to learn Vulcan from Uhura so he can ask Spock an important question. The ship's crew thinks he is cheating on Spock. Spock just wants to know why his Captain is spending less time with him.


**Language **

**by Estelle Stafford**

**Written:2009**

**Posted: 2/ /2010**

**Pairing: K/S**

**Author's Note: This is 3 Chapters. The first part is center around Jim's view, second is the crew's and the last is Spock's. **

**Understand**

_Language is such a beautiful thing and what is so amazing it is not always what you say, but how your body moves. You speak volumes with just a small touch or gesture. Language is so important, so many boundaries are crossed when you understand somebody else language and able to communicate everything you are feeling._

* * *

><p>When Jim approached Lieutenant Uhura in the rec room off duty, she was expecting his usual flirtatious teasing, but instead he looked at her seriously, "I need a favor, a huge favor." She was taken aback at how desperate he almost sounded and immediately set her PADD down. "I know you don't like me that much."<p>

"Captain I..." he held his hand up.

"Hey," He grinned, "its Jim we're off duty."

"Jim," She corrected herself, "to be honest I don't like you, but I don't dislike you. I find you somewhat irritating sometimes, especially when I first met you and I hated what you did to Spock on the bridge, but that has been a long time. I don't hold grudges. I don't really have the time. I have too much work to do and you are my Captain and you are great at it, so I have learned to respect you."

He grins, "Well, I'm glad you don't hate me, because I really need this favor."

She sighs and gives a small smile, "It depends on what it is, and what will I get out of it."

"I want to learn how to speak Vulcan."

"W...hat," She shook her head in utter disbelief. That definitely was not what she had expected, not that she actually had any expectations considering it was **James T. Kirk,** you really never know what he was capable of. Originally she thought she had him peg: a complete, cocky, man whore, hick, dumb-hick, of an asshole. Once one of those stereotypes were blown, then all of them would be thrown out, however Jim still managed to pull off cocky and asshole with complete grace on several other occasions while also he had revealed his being intelligent, sometimes compassionate, and charming. Though, she firmly believed he was still a man-whore- the guy hits on her _**every**_ day. She does not why he will not stop, especially considering he is in a serious relationship with her ex. So, knowing all that really he is completely unpredictable and she should have been prepared for anything.

Jim took a deep breath, "I don't want to bring up anything that will hurt you, but Spock and I have been dating for awhile."

"I know, Spock came to me a couple months ago." She could see the relief in his eyes and she heard him mutter something about that damn hob-goblin should have told him sooner, so he would not feel awkward. "I have been over him for awhile, and I've even got my eye on someone else now..." She thought for a moment about telling him who, but then realized how weird it would be. She wanted to tell someone, but she refocused on the current conversation, "Anyway, um...are you sure want to learn? I mean what if you two break up?" To her it was not a matter of if…but when. It is something that may have slowed down in the rumor mill, but the Captain was known for constantly switching partners.

"Break up? Now why would Spock want to break up with me, I'm awesome." He hoped she did not catch the slight nervousness in his voice. It would have to be Spock because he sure as hell was not going to do it. It is the most awesome relationship he had ever been in and there was no fucking way he was going to let it end. "Besides, it probably is a good thing to learn, considering all the aid the Federation is going to be giving them."

"I hate to sound like a bitch," She shook her head a little bit and stood up to stare him straight in the eyes, even though she was shorter than him, she was still intimidating as hell, "but since we are off duty, I am going to be frank with you.." She put a hand on her hip, "We both know it is more likely you'll break up with him because you'll get bored, and don't you think it would be a little cruel knowing how to speak his language when specially now it is kind of sacred to Spock, when you let him go."

"You know Nyota, I'm used to a lot of people thinking I am an asshole and sometimes," he sighed and she can hear the slight crack in his voice from pain. She found herself letting go of some of the irrational angry she held onto, "I am but..." He was trying to hold back the rage and sorrow from years of being told that he was nothing. "Damn it! I know how special his language is to him, that is why I want to learn it, so I can show him I am serious about us. I don't appreciate you accusing me of things you know nothing about."

"I don't appreciate using my first name, I never gave you permission. Considering, that you hit on me in a bar and a few months later slept with my roommate, I don't think my accusations are so far-fetched."

"You know..._Uhura_ that was a long time ago and I don't see how you could possibly respect me like you said you did, if you think I'm just some man whore."

"I have faith that you are competent enough to keep it from interfering with your job, because you have so far. This however, has not a damn thing to do with you being Captain. This right here has to do with Spock and despite our romantic relationship being over. He is my best friend."

Jim ran a hand through his hair, "I know that...but can't you see I'm serious about this. I have been with him for four months. It is not the longest relationship I have been in, but it is the longest I been in awhile, and this is the first time that I..."

"What Jim?" She asked.

He bit his lip. He has not even told Bones about what he was going through, but since this favor was really important to him, and even if she refused him, he thought he owned her at least the proof that he is serious, "felt like this,"

"Exactly what are you feeling?" She asked.

"I think I'm in love," he admitted. She is a little taken aback, but she is not going to back off.

"I honestly don't know what to say about that, but I'm just worried about Spock. I can't see how this thing between you two can possibly last. You two are so different, he is serious and logical, you're fun and creative."

"I think you would have known that Spock has a sense of humor and we both know I can be serious."

"I know, but..."

"Whatever," he held his hands up in defeat, "It doesn't matter what I say, does it?" She does not say a word, but stared at him, "I know I don't deserve him, but you know I'm a selfish bastard and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep him." Nyota thought, _you are, maybe I wasn't selfish enough, "_I'll find somebody else...I'll learn on my own if I have to."

"Why are you so determined to learn his language, especially now why not wait?"

"Because... I don't want to wait, I know how important his language is and I thought...I'm telling you right here and right now I'm not going to cut him loose anytime soon. I'm fucking serious about him; more than I have anyone, and I want to show him that and I thought this was a good plan."

Nyota sighed, and shook her head in disbelief as she conceded to defeat, "It's a great plan. I'll teach you."

Jim broke out into a full grin and did nothing to resistance the urge to hug her quickly, "You have no clue how much this means to me. Anything you want you'll have it."

"Good, I'll hold onto that favor for awhile," She said with grin. "And you can call me Nyota , now," It essentially was the beginning of her and the Captain's friendship.

* * *

><p>So he met with Uhura in her quarters and the lessons start out slow. Kirk who was a fast learner in most things was frustrated at how long it was taking. She started out by teaching him the Vulcan equivalent of the alphabet, a few of the words, and basic grammar rules, where the verbs go, and where the subject was located. He got where the location of the words-most of the time. It is the actual pronunciation that was biting him in the ass. They start with basic words and phrases.<p>

Kirk thinks that if Nyota decided Starfleet was longer for her she can make quiet career as a teacher. She was the most patient person in the world when she was teaching him, most people would have gave up on and smacked him upside the head.

"_Nash-veh _means _I_,"

Kirk repeated it but he ended up slaughtering the word because he cannot quite get his tongue and lips to cooperate. Uhura took a slight breathe with a smile, "You almost got it, watch my lips and tongue."

"Really I never thought I get that invitation ever." She rolled her eyes, but pronounced the word as flawless as ever. He tries again and again.

"Alright now _etek_ means _we_," He repeated it and Nyota grimaced a little but her smile returned the one the teachers give you when you so just screwed something up, but not because you are not trying, a sympathy smile. Kirk hated those. "Why don't I say all the words first, so you can hear how they sound, then will work on them one by one."

"That bad huh?" he asked. Nyota nodded her head, "Don't spare my feelings." He said with a half-hearted grin. He really wanted to get this right.

"Don't worry. It is a very hard language for humans to learn. You'll get it, I'm sure of it, besides it has been only a couple weeks; it takes me at least a few months to learn a new language." She then goes over the words and after Kirk completely mutilated a few words. He is not certain but he thought the slight rise in Nyota's shoulders along with the wrinkle in her forehead and her teeth so close together framed by downward lips is a sign he may have murdered the words.

So after little success they go over the alphabet again. It is easy to get one sound at a time, but the way some of the letters follow each other in certain words…well Jim feels like his tongue may need some gymnastic training because it seemed his tongue was trying to do summersaults.

* * *

><p>After the lesson is over, he found himself frustrated as hell and made his way to his quarters; Where he finds the heat is turned up and Kirk is about to yell at Spock, because he has told him over and over again to tell him first before he changed the temperature in his quarters, and not turn it up as high he does… but he cannot when he saw his boyfriend sprawled across his bed in a peaceful slumber.<p>

He grinned as he stripped down because Spock is so... snoring again, of course the Vulcan will deny it as usual. 'Vulcans don't snore' and Jim will retort with a smart-ass grin, 'but humans do.' Then there will be a light of amusement dancing in Spock's eyes and wrinkles around them, along with a tiny twinge upward that hardly any would ever catch, all reference to amusement, 'I do not know what you are implying.' The banter would continued for awhile, until they have to get back to business or Bones threatened him with a hypo if he watched them flirt for one more moment.

He got on the bed and got as close to possible to his lover's side. He probably would not like such much later when he wakes up sweating, but he was just grinning as he falls into a peaceful sleep, thinking that the shot to his pride is worth it, because he would get a full smile out of Spock this time. _

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of lessons, Jim started to get a few words and worked himself up to phrases. He was still annoyed with the lack of progress, but at least he was finally getting somewhere.<p>

"Kup-sarlah nash-veh means I am able to come." Nyota explained and she watched as Jim smiled widely and she had known what exactly is going through his head, "I know where your mind is going and you should know that Vulcans don't have sexual innuendo."

Jim winked at her, "That's what they like us to believe." Nyota lets her eyes run in a circle as she lets out a sigh.

"Jim," Her tone of voice—the one teachers and mothers give you— is a warning he better behave, or she might quit helping him.

Jim…well...Captains don't pout, do they? "Sorry, can't help myself," and then he repeated the phrase, he may have gotten nash-veh finally down, but the entire phrase comes out like "Cup sarah nash-ville."

Nyota stares straight at him, and he watches as her lips move slowly, apart and close together as her tongue moved up and down inside her mouth, "Kup-sarlah nash-veh."

He repeated it once more at a slower pace, which was really hard because James T. Kirk hated going slow, but finally it came out almost perfect. He looked at Nyota 's smiles which reveal the success of his pronunciations because at this time she was giving him a soft smile one that says he is getting there and a flood of excitement hit him. "Alright, let's go over a couple more phrases and then will call it quits until next week."

"That sounds great. I got to kick my boyfriend's ass at chess."

Nyota slowing nodded her head with a knowing smile, "Yeah sure," She said with a lot of disbelieving sarcasm.

"I have you know," he pointed a finger in her face, "That we do end up actually playing chess…half of the time."

"Uh-huh," She nodded slowly in disagreement.

"What can I say Spock is hot and…" She held her hand up while she grinned.

"I don't need the details, God this is so weird."

"What?"

"This," She indicated with her hands, that she means them.

"And what is this,"

"Me helping my ex's boyfriend… us being friends."

"Yeah, it is weird but a good weird right,"

"Yeah," She agreed, "Um hey how's um…Dr. McCoy."

Jim quirked a brow, "Fine,"

"I was just asking because the other day he seemed in a worse mood than usual."

"Well, he and Spock…. Both, I swear I get one minor injury and next thing I know Bones is got a hypo and Spock is forcing me to stay in our quarters though… that didn't turn out to be such a bad thing."

"Well you did get shot,"

"It was barely graze I was fine with in hour," He waved it off.

"Yeah, but just an inch over, you could have hit a vital organ."

"True, but that didn't happen."

"Yes, but you got to understand why Spock and Dr. McCoy were so concerned over you. You are kind of reckless, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, be more careful. I'm not going to die anytime soon. Can we get back to the lesson," He had known why they were so worried and hated putting his best friend and lover through that, but he rather that than him being the one going through it.

"Sure," she smiled.

* * *

><p>After the lesson Jim made his way over to his quarters where Spock already has the chess board setup. Spock who is quiet observant inquired out of curiosity why is he spending time with the lieutenant. He kissed him on the cheek and Jim who has already prepared a good excuse, a half-truth if you will…replied, "Just trying to bridge the gap, considering she is your friend."<p>

Spock who usually liked to pretend he does not understand human metaphors and odd use of language replied. "I was unaware of there being something missing and I do not think it a wise to have a structure of metal connecting you and the lieutenant at all times." Kirk grinned and noted the gleam of amusement in his boyfriend's brown eyes.

"Smart ass,"

"While I am quite intelligent I do not see how my posterior is related." Jim bursted out laughing.

"Okay, you have to stop,"

"I do not wish to stop, which pleases you." He holds his index finger and Jim reached out with his linking them together. "I appreciate your attempt to befriend Nyota, but I do not require you to do so."

Jim grinned broadly, "I know, but I know how much you care for her, and I kind of like her as a friend, besides I think it is beneficial for all the crew for me to form a friendship with my senior crew. Anyhow… shall we continue our game of chess or skip right to the main event."

"I assume the 'main event' in this case means intercourse."

"Yep,"

"I have found many common words somehow translate into meaning intercourse for you."

"Yeah, so...the main event?"

"Indeed, but I would not be averse to playing a game of chess later." Jim grinned and goes over to his lover, he wedged his tongue between Spock's lips and the battle for dominance began. In a few minutes later there is a pile of clothes on the floor and just when Kirk is watching with great anticipation as his lover is taking off his pants the ship goes into red alert.

"Goddamnit," He yells as he searched for his clothes amongst the mess.

"Captain," Uhura's voice is through the intercom, "I just received a message from a incoming ship."

"Yes," he growled, "What is it?"

She was a bit taken back but his state or voice she was not sure which, "They wish us to surrender,"

"Of course they do, don't worry Spock and I will be there in a moment."

After Sulu had quickly dodged the Klingon ship right after it uncloaked dodging the other ship's missiles as best he could, and quickly raising shields. Then toss in some of Chekov's tactics, Spock's logical confirmation, and Jim's crazy wild ass idea which made the Klingons believe were going to blow themselves up to destroy the other ship and prevent them from getting a hold of Starfleet technology, they managed to get away from the Klingons with minor damage.

"I really hate fucking Klingons," he muttered.

"Captain," Spock called and Kirk looked to see the amusement in his eyes, "I advise you put on a shirt." Kirk gazed down. In a rush to get over here, he barely managed to get his pants back on.

"Oh hey…Lieutenant Williams?"

"When is Alpha shift?"

Lieutenant Williams happy to have the Captain's attention answered eagerly "Oh not for a few hours,"

"4.6 hours precisely," Spock added.

"Well then I don't need to put it back on then, do I? I'll be in my quarters call me if you need me." He told his crew. Spock raised his brow and tinged green when he had realized why Kirk would not be need of his shirt.

"I also must leave as I have a few inquiries for the Captain."

Bones who had been helping an injury member on the bridge mutterd, "Inquiries my ass," He glanced over to see Nyota smile. Chekov and Sulu exchanged looked with each other, this without a doubt would part of the gossip mill later.

* * *

><p>When the ship gets a mission to new Vulcan, Jim is more than excited—almost too excited. Spock's brow shot up when his boyfriend had a mischievous childish grin that usually indicated some kind of bizarre plan that he would undoubtedly drag him into, despite any misconceptions he made have had. However that just made Jim grin even more, so much that when McCoy shot up with a hypo to help fight the affects of the heat and atmosphere he stabbed harder than usual which usually it hurts pretty damn bad.<p>

"I know that Goddamn grin it was the same one you gave before you took the Kybashi Maru for the third time. My sickbay may not be busy but doesn't mean you get to make a mess of yourself."

"Ah Bones got to make sure you make your 'save Jim's life' quota every month or you might start think something is wrong with me," He patted his best friend on the back, "Besides I promise I have no plans of doing anything stupid."

"That's the problem you don't plan and stupid just has a way of finding you."

"Oh come on Bones, you know most of the time my wild ass ideas save the ship." He grinned, "Besides, really I'm just planning spending most of my time with Spock."

"Well even he has a hard time keeping you out of trouble,"

"Yeah, but I think he is the only one out of us with the most success," Nyota interjected as she came into sickbay.

"Hey Nyota what are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"I'm actually here to ask Leonard something."

Jim looked over at his friend who tried his damnedest not to grin, "When did she start calling Leonard?" He inquired and that made his friend growl a bit.

"When did she let you call her Nyota?"

"A few months ago,"

"Well…it is none of your damn business."

"Fine, normally I pry more but Spock is waiting for me," He stated as he jumped off the bio-bed.

"You just want to get away from a place where he lots of access to hypo's," She teased.

"Hell yeah," and he ducked out of sickbay. He was more than eager to get down onto Vulcan and see if he could figure out what the bastards where actually saying about him. Spock says Vulcans are incapable of giving dirty looks but Jim had not believed him because he swore he saw some here and there.

He met Spock at the transporter and grinned, "You appear to be rather pleased with a situation in which you normally expressed negative feelings about except when encountering my counterpart."

"Hey, I don't…" Spock raised a brow, "Wait…hey you're not still jealous are you?" Jim teased.

"Vulcans do not get jealous,"

"Uh-huh," he held his finger upand Spock returned the gesture, "I am with you, that's why I'm happy."

Spock's lips twinge a little upward and his eyes held joy, "It is only logical that you be pleased."

"Yep,"

"Transporter ready," Ensign Kyle stated.

"Energize," The lights gleamed and seconds later they found themselves walking towards—while Spock was walking Jim was actually dragging—to the administrative building were the council was and would be giving them further instructs on how they could aid the colony. As they walked along Kirk was quickly breaking into a sweat which met he lost his shirt just as fast. He listened to see if he could recognize any of the Vulcan words.

He can't.

Not really, he knows what a word or two means, but that is all. That is when he asked Nyota if they can increase their lessons. He supposed that is where the trouble might have began…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Commentary: <strong>

**I absolutely love the idea of Kirk learning Spock's language for him, and who would be better to teach it then Uhura? So this is Kirk and Spock fic with Uhura as Spock's protective best friend. I like to note I had to look up ever single Vulcan word and that it is possible I don't have the verbs and subjects in the right place, I tried to figure it out, I think I might have but not sure.** I appreciate help, I will fix it if it is wrong, but be constructive, don't be a jerk about it okay. I'm not fluent in Vulcan.


End file.
